Tómalo o déjalo
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: -Sakura, tienes un turno para mañana a las cinco. -Kumiko se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa extrañamente pícara. -Mañana es miércoles. No vengo a trabajar. -Le recordó a su asistente mientras tomaba la lista en sus manos y veía quien era tan urgente como para requerir su única presencia el día en que se dedicaba a descansar. Sonrió. Era una extraña manera de pedirle una cita


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.

**Sumary:** -Sakura, tienes un turno para mañana a las cinco. -Kumiko se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa extrañamente pícara. -Mañana es miércoles. No vengo a trabajar. -Le recordó a su asistente mientras tomaba la lista en sus manos y veía quien era tan urgente como para requerir su única presencia el día en que se dedicaba a descansar. Se le escapo una sonrisa al leer aquel nombre. Realmente aquello era una muy extraña manera de pedirle una cita.

* * *

**"Tómalo o déjalo"**

**SasuSaku**

En su trabajo era normal recibir flores de sus miles de pacientes, en agradecimiento, algunos otros para intentar pasar a una segunda etapa, y otros tantos por motivos ajenos. Pero lo que estaba fuera de lugar allí era aquel enorme ramo de espectaculares jazmines. Con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke en una pequeña tarjeta. Aún no lograba salir del asombro. Tuvo que salir un momento del quirófano para descansar y no hacer un desastre. En ese ínterin que se había tomado con la excusa de que iría a comer, había salido a buscar al susodicho de las flores. El poseedor del Sharingan no hacía acto de presencia en ningún lugar. Se había tomado la libertad de ir a los lugares en los que se solía encontrar, el campo de entrenamiento, los terrenos de su familia, e incluso había consultado con Naruto por si él sabía algo. Pero nada. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Derrotada regresó al hospital a terminar con su trabajo.

Luego de horas de agotadoras consultas médicas, atenciones de urgencia y papeleo, había podido dar fin a otro fatigante día de trabajo. Sentada en su escritorio, terminaba de archivar los nuevos expedientes. Se apoyo unos segundos en su mano cerrando los ojos, para dar algo de descanso a su cabeza que aún no paraba de maquinar. Una ligera ventisca la hizo despertar, volteando a ver la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar el aire frío de la noche. Frotándose los ojos guardo lo que faltaba, cerro la ventana y se dio la vuelta. Mala idea. A unos escasos centímetros se encontraba ahora el rostro del hombre que había estado buscando todo el día.

-Sasuke. -Susurró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había apagado la luz de la lampara, por lo que la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, pero eso no le impedía ver esos profundos ojos negros.

-Hn. No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde trabajando. -Su voz aterciopelada y ronca logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Su mentolado aliento chocó con su rostro, haciendo que fuera imposible reaccionar ante tantas emociones. -Te acompaño a tu casa. -Sus miradas no se habían separado ni por un momento, fundiéndose entre sí, jade y negro. Luego de aclararse la garganta fue capas de pensar en una coherente respuesta. Atinó a asentir con la cabeza e ir por su abrigo.

El camino hasta a su casa no era largo, pero a altas horas de la noche se hacía algo espeluznante. Aún que a estas alturas nada le parecía más horroroso que el incómodo silencio que se había formado desde que salieron de su pequeño despacho. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, y es que ninguno sabía que decir con exactitud. No quedaban muchas cuadras, y la Haruno había tomado el valor necesario como para aún que sea poder mirarlo antes de despedirse. A pesar de la penumbra de las calles, la luz de la luna les iluminaba el camino. Él traía su traje ANBU. Quizá por eso no había dado con él. Habría de haber estado en una misión, o entrenando en los cuarteles. Ahora que lo veía, no conocía ningún otro ninja al que le quedara tan bien aquel traje, como le quedaba al Uchiha.

Suspiró derrotada al verse en la puerta de su casa. Luego de quitar el seguro se volteó para despedirse. Enfundando sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera impermeable. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar. Se dio fuerzas internas y sonriendo ligeramente acortó la distancia entre ellos, depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla. Sin borrar la sonrisa, ni quitándole la vista de encima volvió hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por las flores. -Se animó nuevamente. -Buenas noches. -Lento pero seguro, su sonrisa se había esfumado. Él, asintiendo con la cabeza, espero a que se encontrara dentro para poder saltar entre los tejados alejándose de allí. Al verse sola en la enormidad que era su casa, volvió a suspirar. Su espalda apoyada en la puerta resbaló hasta tocar el suelo. Mirando el techo se quedo cavilando inexplicables razones por las cuales Uchiha Sasuke podría haberle enviado flores y acompañarla hasta su casa. Pero no emitir palabra alguna en todo el camino. Frustrada se dio una ducha y se envolvió entre las sábanas calientes de su cama. Espantando todos los pensamientos que estuvieran relacionados con el joven de cabellos azabaches.

La mañana había llegado con rapidez. Madrugando como de costumbre se dirigió a trabajar, como todos los días. Más flores de pacientes. Pero ninguna del joven que por poco y le quitaba el sueño la noche anterior. Más papeleos, chequeos médicos, consultas y urgencias. La misma monotonía de todos los días. El mismo almuerzo y nuevamente, la misma rutina Este día no había habido rastro alguno del hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku. Kumiko su asistenta había ingresado a dejarle el listado de pacientes que debía atender los turnos para ser atendidos por ella se extendían semanas enteras. Pero era notable que la población masculina prefería esperar una semana con una hemorragia interna con tal de ser atendidos por su persona. Gracias al cielo tenía días libres, como por ejemplo los miércoles y los sábados. Aún que no faltaban jamás los internados de urgencia que requerían su ayuda.

-Sakura, tienes un turno para mañana a las cinco. -Kumiko se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa extrañamente pícara. No entendía con exactitud que sucedía allí.

-Mañana es miércoles. No vengo a trabajar. -Le recordó a su asistente mientras tomaba la lista en sus manos y veía quien era tan urgente como para requerir su única presencia el día en que se dedicaba a descansar. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado ligeramente al leer con más atención. -¿Uchiha Sasuke? -La risita tonta de la secretaría al salir por la puerta le decía que ella había estado involucrada. Aquello era una muy extraña manera de pedirle una cita. Suspiró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Tendría una cita con el poseedor del Sharingan a las cinco. Pero...

-Oh, también te dejo esto. -Kumiko entró rápidamente por la puerta dejando una pequeña caja sobre su escritorio y guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer otra vez. Totalmente extrañada, tomo el cubo frente a ella y lo abrió. Dentro había un bonito pastelito con cobertura y toda la chuchería. Debajo había una imperceptible nota. "Academía Ninja." ¿Es que acaso el chico leía sus pensamientos? Rió por pensar en aquella tontería, mientras probaba el delicioso postre.

Esa noche se había podido ir antes, su asistente había insistido en que debía descansar para su cita del día siguiente, y que necesitaría todo el tiempo que pudiese tener para prepararse para semejante acontecimiento Realmente agradecía a la chica por eso, ahora podría descansar, e incluso cenar, cosa que no acostumbraba por regresar tarde de trabajar. Luego de comer algo sencillo, se dio un baño con sales y de vuelta a su cómoda cama.

A pesar de estar muy acostumbrada a madrugar, aquella mañana el cansancio la invadía. Se había levantado tarde y había desayunado con toda la pereza posible. Se estaba tomando su día muy a la ligera, teniendo en cuenta que en seis horas tendría una cita, y no cualquier cita. Se había tomado su tiempo para ir al mercado y almorzar tarde. Faltaba una hora para verse con el Uchiha, por lo que decidió que era un buen momento para poner manos a la obra. Se dio una ducha rápida, saliendo con una toalla enroscada en el cuerpo y otra en su corto cabello rosado. No creía necesario salir vestida muy extravagante. Tomo de su placar unas pequeñas calzas negras como las que acostumbraba usar en sus entrenamientos, una camisa rosa y larga, asemejando un vestido, con el signo de su clan en la espalda y los primeros botones desabrochados para darle un aire más coqueto. Lo terminó adornando con un cinto blanco a la altura de la cintura, ciñendo la misma y marcando su figura. Si Ino la veía salir sin accesorios la mataría, así que era mejor prevenir antes de lamentar. Sonriendo ante el espejo se dirigió a la Academia Ninja para encontrarse casualmente con su compañero de equipo.

Dos horas de reloj habían transcurrido desde el horario pactado. Y no había rastro del Uchiha. La había dejado plantada. Y lo que más le dolía es que había sido idea de él aquella estúpida salida. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintió su chakra no muy lejos de allí. Al menos esperaba y se acordará de que ella estaba esperándolo. Se aguanto las ganas de largarse unos minutos más, cruzando los brazos bajo el busto. Sasuke parecía sorprendido de que lo hubiera esperado tanto tiempo y sonriendo de medio lado, arrogante, se acerco a ella.

-Tuve una misión de ultimo momento. -Esa había sido su escusa. Una misión. Como deseaba golpearlo, allí mismo, en ese mismísimo momento y desquitarse por todo el sufrimiento que había acumulando a lo largo de su vida por aquellos oscuros orbes. Lo miró a los ojos suspirando una vez más. Con un simple gesto le resto importancia al asunto. Estaban a punto de salir a su cita cuando un ninja especial anbu aterrizó junto a ellos. El portador del Kekkei Genkai estaba por hablarle directamente a su colega, en cambio esté se dirigió a la pelirrosa.

-Haruno-san, la necesitan de urgencia en el hospital. -Estaba entre la espada y la pared, su trabajo y el amor. Dudaba. Aún que estaba muy claro que era lo que quería y que era lo que debía. Y lo que quería en ese momento era vengarse de su acompañante por haberla hecho esperar sin siquiera dejarle un aviso. Y lo que debía era atender la encomienda. Asintiendo con la cabeza se disponía a seguir al hombre de máscara hasta que unos dedos alrededor de su muñeca le detuvieron el avance.

-Creí que tu querías está cita. -Jade y negro volvieron a chocar. -Me esperaste dos horas. -Le recordó, y ahora si, con más ganas que antes quería dejarlo allí solo.

-Si. Pero fue un error que no volveré a cometer. -Frunció el ceño mientras se soltaba de aquel agarre que le quemaba la piel. -Mi trabajo está primero. Si tú quieres esta cita, puedes esperar hasta que termine. -Sin más se largó al hospital seguida de cerca por el enmascarado ninja. Sonreía interiormente. Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo en el orgullo del Uchiha, y eso hacía que pudiera disfrutarlo mejor.

En el interior de la sala de urgencias número dos, se encontraba una exhausta ojijade, que luego de dos horas de esfuerzo había logrado sacar de todo peligro al paciente. Salió de la habitación en la que descansaba ahora el susodicho. Fuera de la misma se encontraba su familia. Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños con un pequeño niño en brazos y sentada en la silla de alado estaba una niña menor, no pasaba los seis años de edad, con sus cortos cabellos plateados y sus enormes ojos. Les dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas.

-Ya todo esta bien. Solo debe descansar -Se quitó el poco sudor que tenía en la frente, observó el resto de la sala de espera, con la extraña esperanza de ver allí los rebeldes cabellos azabache de Sasuke. Suspirando con pesadez, salió disparada hacia su despacho para preparar el nuevo informe. Ya se habían hecho las diez de la noche. Tomo su abrigo y se retiró del establecimiento. Despidió a los guardias con una ligera sonrisa y partió para su casa. Una vez dentro fue hasta la cocina, donde sobre la mesa permanecía intacto aquel ramo de jazmines que le había regalado.

-Tontamente creí que me esperarías. -Hablaba sola, mientras parecía estar hipnotizada por el aroma de las flores. -Pero para que se esforzaría tanto Uchiha en una cita. -Frunció el ceño mientras quitaba el ramo y tiraba el agua del jarrón donde se encontraban. El tacho de basura fue lo primero que vio, y allí fueron a parar. No quería pensar más en los sucesos de aquel día, realmente este día podría ser calificado como el más frustrante de su vida. Enfundándose en su cama, detestó el momento en que esa misma mañana había decidido levantarse. Traviesas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, y no las apartó. En la intimidad de su cuarto muchas veces se daba la libertad de ser débil. De romperse y llorar, hasta quedarse dormida.

Madrugar en jueves, después del detestable día que había tenido ayer, era la peor cosa que le podía pasar. Su cara de mal humor había hecho que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca a todo aquel que se la cruzara en el camino. Kumiko tuvo que contener un grito al verla. La pelirrosa la fulminó con la mirada antes de arrebatarle de las manos la nueva lista de pacientes y meterse en su despacho. Ese día gracias al cielo, no había recados ni regalos. La hora del almuerzo había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero realmente hoy no tenía ánimos ni apetito para salir al exterior y continuar espantando civiles con sus alterados humores. Las horas continuaron pasando y más trabajo continuo llegando. Algo en su interior agradecía tener un día tan ajetreado. Evitando salir de allí y cruzarse por azares del destino con Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero inevitablemente debería salir en algún momento. Las doce habían dado hacía media hora, y ella seguía allí ordenando papeleo. Tomó su abrigo y se fue caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha. El trayecto nunca se le había hecho tan largo como aquella solitaria noche. Y como acostumbraba hacer al llegar a casa, tomaba un baño y nuevamente a dormir.

El viernes había transcurrido igual de aburrido, monótono y ajetreado como el jueves. Por fin era sábado y podría descansar. Luego de madrugar como era costumbre, limpió y ordenó su casa de punta a punta. Fue a hacer las compras para la semana y al volver, comenzó a prepararse un sencillo almuerzo. Había tomado una vieja revista de cuando era adolescente, y sin tener nada mejor que hacer comenzó a hojearla. Cansada de tantas tonterías se decidió por dar un paseo por la aldea. Era un bellísimo día e iba a aprovecharlo sin miedo a encontrarse con ciertas personas.

El parque estaba tranquilo, los niños corrían jugando a ser ninjas y varias personas la saludaban por pura cortesía. Devolvía el gesto y seguía con su camino, antes de que ninguna charla la atara por mucho tiempo a un mismo lugar. Se encontraba en la parte más tranquila del parque, porque no muchas personas se adentraban en el pequeño bosque. Le gustaba sentarse bajo el cerezo más grande y disfrutar de la suave briza.

-Sakura. -Una voz ronca la saco de su ensoñación. Alzando la mirada se encontraba el poseedor del Sharingan, mirándola con su típica forma de ser tan fría y seria. Se levanto del suelo para hacerle frente. Las diferencias del alturas se vieron muy obvias en ese entonces. Pero ella no se sentía pequeña. Era toda una leona enjaulada y si él pretendía meterse con ella, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que no iba a darle guerra.

-¿Vienes a arruinar otro de mis días libres? -Estaba siendo mordaz, y le encantaba. Ser cruel no era su fuerte, ni algo que le gustara hacer. Pero debía admitir, que era una venganza dulce, muy dulce.

-Pudiste haberte quedado el miércoles. -Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y había algo en sus ojos que todavía no distinguía con claridad.

-Pudiste haber esperado. -Contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos. -O siquiera, avisado que me dejarías plantada. -Ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño, y es que recordar la ponía realmente de mal humor.

-Eres una molestia. -Realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que aquella situación era más que obvia.

-Pues si, lo soy. -Rió tontamente mientras miraba alrededor. -Soy una jodida molestia. Pero aún así te tomaste el trabajo de pedirme una cita. -Touché. Si había algo que le encantaba a Sakura Haruno, eso era ganar. -De dejarme plantada. Y de ahora venir a exigirme. -El tono de su voz se había alzado notablemente, su enojo había crecido de sobre manera, en unos pocos segundos había podido tirar a la mierda toda su calma y sacarla de quicio. -¿Y sabes qué? Me tienes harta. Si, quizá sea una psicótica obsesionada con su trabajo. Una gritona y enojona. Pero tengo mucho para dar, y no pienso desperdiciarlo. Así que ahí lo tienes. Tómalo o déjalo. O mejor aún, solo vete. Porque yo ya decidí por tí. -Hecha una furia había salido de aquel pequeño bosque de frondosos árboles. Molestas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir. El sonido de sus dientes rechinando espantaba a todos los niños.

Había llegado a su casa casi sin notarlo. Y al cerrar la puerta allí estaba él, mirándola sin emitir palabra alguna. En un rápido movimiento que no pudo prevenir, la acorraló contra la pared con muy poca distancia entre sus rostros. Con sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, fuertemente presionadas.

-Eres fuerte, independiente y hermosa. ¿Por qué me esperaste? -Había podido jurar que en su ronca y aterciopelada voz había escuchado algo de dolor. Pero estaba realmente molesta como para resaltar eso en un momento así.

-Tuve la tonta esperanza de pensar que por fin te habías fijado en mí. -Sonrió con tristeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos. -Fui una completa idiota por haberme dejado llevar.

-Yo fui un idiota por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo aún sabiendo lo que quería para mi. Aún sabiendo... -Chocó levemente sus frentes, acortando aún más la distancia. -Que te quería para mí. -Su respiración se había cortado, y aquellas lagrimas que había estado aguantando salieron. -Ya tomaste tu decisión.

-Pero... -Él sonrió de medio lado, arrogante, tal y como cuando la vio esperándolo en la Academia Ninja. Y supo que acababa de caer en su trampa. La distancia se había terminado, y sus labios chocaron, causando una infinidad de emociones en sus cuerpos.

* * *

**No me pregunten como se me ocurrió esto, porque sinceramente no sabría que responder con exactitud. Pero aquí este, este nuevo One-shot. Espero lo disfruten, y ya que lo subí, me largo a dormir.**

**Se cuidan mucho, besos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
